Tokyo Terror
by zielle
Summary: Ghoul yang lain. Hide Nagachika mengungkapkan ketertarikannya terhadap kasus pembunuhan berantai pada kawannya, Kaneki Ken. Sementara komentar di dunia maya pun terus bermunculan. Seperti Ghoul, julukan yang diberikan oleh pengguna sujuuzo dan kicauan lovehina yang mengatakan bahwa Ghoul bukanlah manusia. (ch. 1 up)


**Suami-Istri Tewas Dimutilasi!**

 **Tokyo –** Jumat pagi (13/3/15) penghuni apartemen di Distrik 20 geger dengan ditemukannya mayat pasangan suami-istri Kirishima yang tewas secara mengenaskan. Kirishima Arata (38) dan Kirishima Hikari (37) ditemukan oleh tetangga mereka, Satou (58) yang hendak mengajak sang istri belanja dalam keadaan termutilasi dan bagian tubuh tidak utuh.

"Mereka tidak membukakan pintu, saya curiga karena kemarin mereka baik-baik saja. Jadi saya masuk, kebetulan pintu apartemen mereka tidak dikunci." Ujar Satou kepada Tokyo News.

Sementara itu, Kirishima Ayato (14) dan Kirishima Touka (16), putra dan putri pasangan tersebut masih belum ditemukan. Kuat dugaan bahwa mereka diculik oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin tersebut.

Kasus ini akan terus dikembangkan sambil menunggu hasil autopsi, sementara sebagian polisi lainnya dikerahkan dalam pencarian Ayato dan Touka.

* * *

Tokyo Terror! By zielle

Tokyo Ghoul belong to Ishida Sui

Warning: AU, possibly typo(s) & OOC, potongan berita dan komentar medsos, death characters.

* * *

hidekuuun | hnagachika

Ada lagi! Kasus mutilasi mengerikan di distrik 20!

.

kanekiken | kenkaneki

Kau selalu update! Tapi kita harus hati-hati.

.

yoricchi | yoriko99

Aku jadi takut jalan sendirian.

.

gourmetshuu | tsukidelicious

Rumahku dekat apartemen itu. Berisik sekali!

.

nishiki | nishinishio

Bagaimana kalau aku target selanjutnya?!

* * *

Ken Kaneki menyesap kopi macchiato yang dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu di kafe yang akhir-akhir ini jadi langganannya bersama sahabat karib tersayang, Hide Nagachika. Bersama sebuah novel favorit di tangan dari pengarang yang juga favoritnya, Takatsuki Sen, siapa lagi memang. Oh iya, kafe yang berdiri di salah satu sudut Distrik 20 kota Tokyo itu namanya Anteiku, ditulis dengan lima huruf hiragana.

"Soal kasus pembunuhan berantai itu, aku tertarik." Sahabatnya yang selalu bersemangan tiba-tiba buka mulut.

Tabiat Hide sekali, jadi Kaneki Cuma bisa berkomentar, "Kau selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang viral, Hide."

"Tapi serius, kali ini aku benar-benar tertarik." Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari tas gendong yang disampirkan pada sandaran kursi. "Lihat itu."

Menerima binder itu, lalu Kaneki membukanya. Berisi potongan ial kasus pembunuhan berantai yang kawannya maksud.

"Jumlahnya sesuai dengan jumlah pembunuhan yang dilakukan pembunuh itu sampai saat ini."

"Oh, sudah enam kasus berarti."

Aduh, itu reaksi macam apa?! Tidak bergairah sama sekali! Makanya Hide membanting setir obrolan mereka. Menanyakan perihal yang pertama kali didengar Hide dari mulut kawannya itu. Menarik, 'kan?

Dengan terpaksa dan malu-malu Kaneki menceritakannya tanpa memberitahu subjek yang sedang dibicarakan mereka.

Setelah itu, gara-gara mulut Hide yang bocor, Kaneki jadi malu. Ceritanya Kaneki baru merasakan gejolak sebagai remaja, mulai jatuh cinta. Lagi pula tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak bercerita pada Hide, mereka 'kan sudah berkawan sejak masih ingusan. Jadi Hide mungkin asal tunjuk saja pada cewek yang kira-kira disukai Ken Kaneki.

"Aku mau pesan!" Hide berdiri lalu pelayan cewek yang dimaksud mendekat, "Cappuccino satu. Kau apa?"

Kembali duduk, Hide bertanya hal yang membuat Kaneki menganga saja. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Touka."

Tuh, bikin malu saja.

Tangan Hide dengan sembarangnya memegang tangan cewek yang mengaku sebagai Touka itu. "Touka-san, kau sudah punya pacar?!"

"Er.. mm.." cewek itu membulatkan matanya, kaget. "Be-belum!"

Cewek itu buru-buru pergi dengan wajah merah padam, Hide bergumam entah apa dengan wajah terpesona, sedangkan Kaneki marah-marah walau diabaikan.

* * *

nicomuach | niconicolove

Tetanggaku korbannya! Aku jadi takut!

.

machobanjou | banjou_

Keadaan mayat itu benar-benar mengerikan!

.

yukino | shinoharayuki

Aku bukan orang Tokyo, tapi pembunuhan berantai itu mengerikan.

.

sujuuzo | xxxjuuzo

Ghoul. Pembunuh itu seperti setan kuburan saja. Hahaha!

.

hidekuuun | hnagachika

Ghoul? Nama yang sesuai!

.

.

Tadi sore salah satu pembicaran dengan sahabatnya membicarakan pembunuhan berantai. Media ial a juga sedang ramai membicarakan hal yang sama. Sekarang pembunuh berantai itu punya julukan, Ghoul. Oh, kapan si Ghoul itu berhenti dibicarakan? Kaneki bosan mendengar soal pembunuhan itu, atau lebih tepatnya takut.

Pemuda itu melihat jam duduk di meja belajarnya, sudah jam sebelas lebih lima puluh lima, pantas matanya terasa berat. Hm, tapi biasanya ia tahan sampai lewat dua jam dari tengah malam juga. Mungkin ia capek.

Mana mungkin. Ia tadi tidak ngampus, Cuma pergi ke toko buku lalu ke kafe. Kelopak matanya seperti ditarik-tarik agar tertutup. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan ala orang ngantuk ke ranjangnya.

Setengah meter dari ranjang, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan tidak jelas, lalu ketiduran di lantai!

.

Terdengar rapalan doa-doa yang melantun di telinganya, entah dari mana atau siapa yang berdoa. Yang jelas suara cewek, merapalkan doa-doa pengusir setan, suaranya bergetar seperti ketakutan, dan suasananya membuat merinding.

Ketika doa-doa itu berhenti dirapalkan, mendadak suasananya jadi tenang, lalu Ken Kaneki bisa membuka matanya.

"Hei," pelayan cewek di kafe tadi, "aku Touka… Touka Kirishima."

"Kaneki. Kaneki Ken."

.

Dingin. Kaneki menggigil. Membuka mata, kenapa ia tertidur di lantai?

* * *

 **Ghoul: Julukan untuk Pembunuh Berantai**

 **Tokyo –** Kepolisian Tokyo menyebutkan, sampai hari Kamis (7/5/15), pembunuhan berantai telah terjadi sebanyak 9 kasus yang tersebar di 6 distrik di Tokyo, yaitu Distrik 9, Distrik 4, Distrik 7, Distrik 13, 2 kasus di Distrik 12, dan 3 kasus di Distrik 20.

Pembunuhan berantai ini terus menebar ketakutan bagi warga Tokyo karena pihak berwajib belum mendapat titik terang dalam kasus ini. Komentar-komentar warga pun terus bermunculan di berbagai media ial a.

Seperti pengguna Twitter yang tidak henti-hentinya memberitakan perkembangan kasus ini. Kicauan pengguna xxxjuuzo mengenai julukan pembunuh berantai pun jadi sorotan.

"Ghoul. Pembunuh itu seperti setan kuburan saja. Hahaha!" kicaunya yang disetujui pengguna Twitter lain.

* * *

"Kirishima …"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa, Kaneki?" Hide memajukan kepalanya beberapa senti agar lebih dekat dengan kepala hitam milik kawannya.

"Kirishima?"

Wajah Hide yang selalu bersemangat tiba-tiba bersinar lebih cerah. "Jadi kau sekarang mulai tertarik?"

"Apanya yang tertarik?"

Binder yang selalu dibawa Hide kemana-mana akhir-akhir ini terbuka di hadapan wajah Kaneki, "Kirishima, korban pertama Ghoul."

Untuk beberapa saat Kaneki jadi tertarik. Itu gara-gara mimpinya soal cewek pelayan kafe yang memberitahukan namanya, Kirishima Touka. Jadi lah Kaneki membaca ial yang dibuat kliping secara rapih oleh Hide, dari kasus pertama sampai yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

* * *

 **Hide Nagachika**

 **Daftar Korban Pembunuhan Berantai**

MAY 06 ∙ PUBLIC

1\. Distrik 20 (13/3/15): Kirishima Arata (38) & Kirishima Hikari (37) (tewas), Kirishima Ayato (14) & Kirishima Touka (16) (hilang).

2\. Distrik 20 (17/3/15): Enji Koma (30) (tewas)

3\. Distrik 9 (30/3/15): Takizawa Seidou (26) (tewas)

4\. Distrik 4 (6/4/15): Kazuichi Banjou (32) (tewas)

5\. Distrik 7 (14/4/15): Kamishiro Rize (22) (tewas)

6\. Distrik 12 (20/4/15): Marude Itsuki (49) (tewas)

7\. Distrik 13 (27/4/15): Nishiki Nishio (18) & Kimi (18) (tewas)

8\. Distrik 12 (1/5/15): Tatara (tidak diketahui) (tewas)

9\. Distrik 20 (5/5/15): Roma Hoito (17) (tewas)

Like ∙ Comment ∙ Share

You and 43 others like this.

* * *

Ketika khatam membaca kliping milik Hide, Kaneki mengembalikan binder itu dengan wajah entah berekspresi seperti apa, yang jelas bukan berekspresi seperti ayam hendak bertelur.

Lalu menceritakan semua mimpinya semalam yang direspon begitu antusias oleh Hide, seperti biasa.

Setelah Kaneki selesai, Hide bertanya, "Jadi?"

Sebelah alis Kaneki naik, "Apanya yang jadi?"

"Apa kau tertarik dengan kasus ini?"

"Bagaimana, ya?" Kaneki pura-pura menimbang-nimbang, seperti mengambil keputusan yang berat saja. "Boleh lah."

"Lalu, pendapatmu?" kepala Hide maju beberapa senti sebagai buah dari antusiasmenya.

Kaneki mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum inosen seperti biasa.

"Hah… kau ini," Hide menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, "selalu begitu. Menurutku," wajahnya tiba-tiba serius, "jika Touka di Anteiku benar-benar Kirishima Touka yang hilang, bisa jadi ial ah jawabannya."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan bungkam kalau dia tahu jawabannya."

"Pasti ada sesuatu!"

* * *

hinamichan | lovehina

Ibuku seorang cenayang, dia bilang ghoul bukan manusia.

.

hidekuuun | hnagachika

Lalu apa? Apa hantu?

.

sujuuzo | xxxjuuzo

Hantu? Tidak percaya.

.

nicomuach | niconicolove

Hantu? Kyaaaaa! Aku takut sekali sama hantu!

* * *

to be continue

* * *

Halo fandom Tokyo Ghoul! Berkenan nampung yang abal ini? XD

Korban tewas saya acak-acak distrik asalnya, hehehe.

Soal cover fik saya sebelumnya, itu punya weheartit, maaaaf~ /.\


End file.
